Why do you love me?
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: When InuYasha asks Kagome why she loves him, Kagome trembels at the thought of InuYasha totally leaving her for Kikyo.


Why do you love me?

Ok ppl we all know I don't own Inu n Tachi rite? Rite! No lets go on with the story...

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, relaxing. Inu-Yasha was still recovering from a battle from the day before and the rest of the gang were still down in the village, helping Kaede out. Inu-Yasha moved a bit and groaned slightly in pain. Kagome went over to him. His arm was still pretty mashed up. Kagome gently put her hand on his arm.

"Inu-Yasha, why do you have to be so reckless? You could have gotten killed!"

Inu-Yasha leaned up against the tree, looking into the valley below.

"I had to, that demon was going to kill you for your jewel shards. And besides, why do you care?"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha with hurt in her eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, I care because I care about you..."

She looked down and whispered the following words.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you."

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, turning his head slightly.

"Why?"

Kagome looked confused. Inu-Yasha sighed and repeated his words.

"Why do you love me?"

Kagome still looked confused for a moment, and then, after recovering from Inu-Yasha's words, looked once again hurt.

"WHY! Inu-Yasha, like I can choose who I love and don't love. And anyways, you started it! With your rescuing me all the time, and the moments we spent together. And yet, you ask me why I love you...It's obvious you love me, so out with it! Why do you love me then?"

Inu-Yasha paused, looking thoughtful.

"Kagome, at first I loved you because you were Kikyo. The Kikyo who had returned to me through you. Kikyo had shown me to trust..."

Inu-Yasha once again paused this time to look at Kagome who was looking kind of pissed that he only liked her because she was Kikyo. He turned back to the valley.

"But then Kikyo betrayed me. Pinning me to a tree. At the time I didn't know about Naraku yet, and thought she had betrayed me. So, when you helped me be free of the arrow, I came out refreshed, with only the hate for humans. I hated humans, I was afraid of trust. Afraid of commitment, and of being let down again. I would have gone on hating the rest of my life if I hadn't met you. Kagome...."

Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, putting his hands on hers. They both had a slight tinge of rose on their cheeks.

"You showed me that it was ok to trust, that not all humans were bad. You showed me that I could love again. I knew from the beginning that I liked you, but I always denied it. I was still afraid. But the longer I hung around you, the more I liked you. When I was human, my feelings were even stronger. So from that part of me liking you, I turned to love you...Have I answered your question?"

Kagome nodded as she watched Inu-Yasha get up and start going down the hill to the village.

"Did, did he actually say that? Mabey it's the pain getting to his head..."

The next day Inu-Yasha's arm was obviously better so the gang started to head out again on their quest for the jewel shards. Inu-Yasha noticed Kagome was still standing there just looking at the ground as he looked back. He turned to Miroku.

"Ill go get Kagome."

Kagome noticed Inu-Yasha come closer.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up, looking into Inu-Yasha's orange eyes. She was quiet when speaking. Calm.

"I was thinking about yesterday, under the cherry tree..."

Her words trailed off. Inu-Yasha grabbed her hands. Staring at her eyes with the same affection.

"I stand by what I said yesterday Kagome...I love you."

Inu-Yasha bent down towards Kagome, pulling her closer. Kagome didn't resist. And they kissed. Kagome was blushing, so was Inu-Yasha. When they stopped Inu-Yasha turned around.

"Get on my back Kagome, we gotta catch up."

Kagome was in a daze.

'And I gotta catch my breath'

Kagome thought, but got on Inu-Yasha's back anyways. She put her her arms tight around his neck as though she was hugging him. She leaned forward and whispered in to his ear.

"I love you too."

And so Inu-Yasha with Kagome on his back headed towards the three ahead of them, leaving the early morning sunrise behind them.

The End,

Authors note: If you loved this cute and romantic story you'll love the dramatic and breath taking story "Wrongs are righted"


End file.
